


Meeting the new girl

by AmandaMarondsky



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMarondsky/pseuds/AmandaMarondsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily was not enjoying high school since she came out, but meeting the new girl that arrived in her school changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the new girl

Emily was walking through the school, people were looking at her, it wasn’t easy to be openly gay in a little city like Rosewood. The other kids were looking at her now, sending side glare when she walked around, and whispering to each other. Even her friends turned their back to her.

She was all alone but she was feeling better now, no more secrets, no more hidden feelings. Her mom didn’t took it well at first, but she loved her and realised Emily would always be her daughter, her father was supporting her even if he was often away because of his work.

Emily was focusing on her study and on swimming, she wanted a scholarship, she needed it to go to her dream university. Emily stopped at her locker and smiled. University would be way better than High school. She wouldn’t be surrounded by hateful kids, she would meet more open-minded people, maybe other gay people.

She took her notebook and went to her english class, this year her teacher was new, he was young and all the girls were drooling over him because it was true that Mr Fitz was handsome. The bell rang and Emily was already sitting on her chair, other people were there too and the last ones were entering, talking and joking without paying attention the the teacher that followed them. He waited for everybody to sit before letting a young blonde girl entering the class. She was cute, he introduced her.

“Everybody, this is Alison Dilaurentis, she just moved to Rosewood with her family and will need your help to catch up on the first few weeks of classes she missed.” He explained before turning to Alison. “Take a seat.” He said to her showing the empty place beside Emily.

Alison nodded and went beside Emily with a smile. “Hey.” Said the blonde shyly. “He’s nice.”

Emily nodded. “Yeah.” She said not really knowing what to tell to the new girl, she was so pretty it was hard for Emily to breath. 

Mr Fitz told everybody to open the book they were studying, Alison took a notebook and looked at Emily. “I don’t have the book yet, would you mind sharing yours?”

Emily nodded again and put her book between them. “We were working on this chapter.” She said to the blonde. “I can let you borrow my notes if you want?”

Alison smiled and she was so pretty. Emily swallowed hard and looked down at her book. “You didn’t tell me your name.” Said Alison curious.

“Emily, Emily Fields.” Answered the brunette.

“Nice to meet you Emily.” Said Alison nicely.

“Nice to meet you too.” Said Emily looking up at Alison, looking at the cute blonde in the eyes. “Would you like me to show you around after class?”

Alison nodded happily. “I would love that.”

Emily was walking with Alison by her side, she was happy to make a new friend, she had showed the school to the girl and they talked, it was easy to talk with Alison, the girl was so smart. They shared almost all the same classes and even had lunch together earlier. 

“Why the other look at us like that?” Suddenly asked Alison. “This morning I thought it was because I was the new girl but now I think it’s something else.”

Emily froze, she stopped walking and looked around, people were looking at them and talking to each other before laughing. “It’s because of me.” Said Emily taking Alison’s arm and guiding her outside, they walked to the parking. “I…” She hesitated. “People look at me like that because I’m gay.” She confessed.

“That’s all?” Asked Alison almost disappointed.

“It’s already much don’t you think? I lost my friends and my reputation I feel like I’m contagious, nobody approach me or talk to me.” Said Emily getting angry. But then she calmed down and looked at Alison. “I understand if you don’t want to be seen with me anymore.”

“What? No, I like you, I don’t care about what people will say.” Said Alison. “We get along pretty well I think we will be good friends.”

Emily smiled. “Really?”

Alison nodded. “Yeah, and I know what is it, I’m gay too.” Confessed the blonde. “Even if I must admit people in my old school were a little more open minded.” She explained seriously. “You’re not alone anymore.” She added with a wink.

Emily’s heart melted immediately, this girl was so nice and pretty and perfect…

Weeks passed, Alison and Emily got closer they were now inseparable, people kept talking but neither of them would react to it. Those people were stupid. Emily was in the library when Alison came closer and sat beside her.

“What are you reading?” Asked the blonde. 

“It’s for english class.” Said Emily showing the book to her friend.

“Humm seems interesting. I didn’t started it yet.”

“Not that much interesting” Said Emily putting the book on the table. “I wish they would be more books about lesbians. All those story about the brave guy saving the girl and falling in love with each other is so boring…”

“Yeah” Said Alison taking Emily’s book from the table. “I have some books at home that you may like.”

Emily arched an eyebrow. “Now I’m curious.”

Alison smiled. “What about you stop working on this boring book for today and follow me home?”

Emily blushed, Alison was very charming and would kind of flirt with Emily but since she became friend with Alison, Emily invited her over but it was the first time Alison invited her to her house. “But I have swimming earlier I have to stay here.”

Alison pouted. “Please.” She begged. “We will have fun. Say that you don’t feel very well or something.” Seeing Emily hesitation Alison smiled. “Don’t tell me you never do this?”

“I… Well I’m usually very calm and I don’t mind following the rules so no I never ditched school or swimming…” Explained Emily.

The blonde stood up. “There has to be a first time.” She said with a wink and Emily followed her. Alison was surprised to see how a good actress Emily was, this girl was full of surprise.

“She said I don’t have to come.” Said Emily proud of herself.

“Perfect.” Smiled Alison. “We will put your bike in my car.”

They arrived to Alison’s house, it was huge and old but beautiful. There were trees all around giving the house privacy. Alison parked her car and Emily looked around. “Where are your parents?”

“Out for some days.” Said Alison. “They’re rarely here. And my brother stayed at the other end of the country to finish his studies.” She explained. “Follow me?”

Emily nodded and they entered the house, the decoration was simple but charming and it smelled nice. Alison took her shoes off and Emily did the same then the blonde went to the stairs taking Emily’s hand to be sure the brunette was following her up there. They entered Alison’s room. Emily was surprised it was white and gold, some pictures on the wall and a big bed. It didn’t looked like a teenage girl room, more like a grown up adult room.

“Here.” Said Alison giving a book to Emily before letting herself fell on the bed. Emily sat beside Alison and looked at the book.

“What is it about?” Asked the brunette curious.

Alison sat up straight and bumped her shoulder again Emily’s. “It’s a girl, she’s a lesbian and fall for the new girl that arrive to her school.” Said Alison. “It’s a nice story.”

Emily smiled this book could be about her because she clearly fell for Alison. How couldn’t she? Alison was beautiful, so mature, smart and nice. Emily never felt the need to be so close to someone before, to share every moment of her life, to feel so empty without the girl around…

When she looked up, Alison was watching her, or watching her lips, Emily blushed. The brunette was glad for her tan skin because it hid her blushing face and helped her avoid embarrassment very often.

Alison looked up and their eyes meet. “Emily?” Asked Alison shyly and Emily was surprised to see the girl that shy. It’s been some time now that they knew each other and Alison was everything but shy till now.

“What?” Asked the brunette sitting cross legged on the bed facing her friend, the book in her hands.

“Have you been with a girl before?” Asked Alison, shifting her position on the bed too to face Emily, her hands reaching the brunette’s thighs.

“No, never.” Confessed Emily looking down.

Alison smiled. “Then how do you know you’re gay?”

Emily looked at Alison’s hand resting on her thigh, sending shivers through her entire body. “I kissed boys and never felt anything, and one day I realised I had a crush on a friend…a girl friend...”

“Cute.” Whispered Alison. “So you never kissed a girl?”

Emily swallowed hard, she could feel Alison body getting closer to hers. “No…”

Alison smile grew wider and the blonde’s face came to face Emily. “Want to try? To see if you feel something more than with boys?” Emily shook her shoulders unsure. “To be honest, I really want to kiss you…” Confessed Alison. “I wanted to do it since I meet you…”

“Really?” Asked Emily shocked.

Alison nodded. “Of course, you’re so pretty and nice. I liked you immediately.”

Emily smiled and put her hands on Alison’s ones still resting on the brunette’s thigh. “Then what are we waiting?” Asked Emily leaning closer and kissing Alison on the lips. The kiss was shy, lips brushing against each other until Alison took control of the kiss, taking Emily’s lower lips between hers, making the brunette moan at the feeling. Their tongues finally meet, exploring each other. The wet sound of their kissing session filled the room.

Emily felt Alison’s hands finding their way on her stomach. “Can I?” Asked Alison stopping her hands before they get too high to touch the brunette chest. Emily knew Alison wanted it, and Emily wanted it too, just thinking about it made her almost moan, so she nodded. “You can touch me too.” Said Alison between two kisses and Emily nodded again.

Alison squeezed Emily’s breasts slowly, enjoying the feeling they were small but firm and Alison could feel the nipple pointing through the sport bra Emily was wearing. 

Emily was enjoying the touches and decided to let herself feel and act. She bent her head on the side and kissed Alison’s neck, sucking on her pulse point. The blonde moaned and stopped her action on Emily’s chest, pulling the girl closer, their body collapsing into each other.

“It’s so good…” Said Alison putting one of her hand in Emily’s hair encouraging the brunette to continue sucking on her neck.

Emily didn’t realised it at first, but she was now straddling her friend, her hands on the blonde generous breasts. Alison got bigger boobs than her and it was so nice to touch it to feel how hard they became under her hands.

“Emily?” Asked again Alison and Emily looked straight in her eyes.

“Humm?”

“How do you feel?” Asked Alison and Emily knew the blonde was worried.

“Perfectly fine.” Answered Emily hopping it would reassure Alison. “I wouldn't be anywhere else but here.” Said Emily giving a chaste kiss on the corner of Alison’s lips. “Kissing you, touching you…”

Alison smiled. “Great because I really need you to touch me…” Said the blonde taking Emily’s hand in hers and guiding it between her legs “Touch me here…”

Emily swallowed hard, she never done that before except to herself but would Alison love it the way she loved it?

“Please.” Begged Alison seeing Emily wasn’t moving.

“Okay.” Said Emily kissing Alison while her hand unbuttoned the blonde’s jean and pushed it under the blonde’s panties.

Emily broke the kiss and looked at Alison under her, all flushed, her mouth open breathing heavily. The girl was so wet, and Emily could feel her own pussy pulsing with pleasure as her fingers crushed against the Alison’ s clit. The blonde arched her back and Emily played with the little sensitive part, circling it slowly. 

Emily felt that it wasn’t enough for her friend so she let her fingers slide down a little more and teased the girl’s entrance. “Alison?” She asked before going further. But Alison nodded at her almost begging her for more. So Emily pushed one finger inside Alison, feeling the girl’s walls contract around her finger, she took it in and out slowly before adding a second finger and pushing harder into her friend. 

Alison was moving her hips to meet Emily’s fingers at each thrust. Emily’s straddled one of Alison’s thigh and pushed her clothed pussy against her friend thigh each time she would push her fingers into Alison. It felt so good that Emily could come right away from the little stimulation.

The brunette kept pushing her fingers deeper and deeper and thrusting her own body against Alison’s thigh until the two of them came.

“Felt so good…” Breathed Alison with a smile.

“Yeah…” Answered Emily trying to catch her breath before lying on the bed beside Alison..

They stayed like that, watching the ceiling, thinking about what they just did until Alison turned her head to Emily who looked at her. “I’m glad Mr Fitz told me to sit beside you on my first day.” She said smirking. “You were the prettiest girl in the classroom.”

“Not as pretty as you…” Laughed Emily before kissing Alison. “Or should I say not as pretty as my girlfriend?” She asked shyly.

And it was Alison turn to laugh. “Yeah girlfriends, definitely…” She agreed turning around to top Emily who smiled at her.

“What are you doing?” Asked the brunette seeing the dark look on her girlfriend’s eyes.

Alison bent and kissed Emily’s collarbone. “I’m going to give you a proper orgasm.” Explained Alison seriously while pushing down Emily’s sweatpants.

Emily helped Alison to take a ride of her clothes. High school wasn’t that bad after all and Emily would never forget the first time she ditched swimming…

 

FIN


End file.
